Parappa's Christmas Kiss
by Christopher Storm
Summary: It's Almost Christmas Eve in Parappa Town. Sunny Funny has broke up with Parappa as it broke his heart, Paula help him and cheer him up, Parappa feels better, as he's feeling in love with Paula, as they must have a loving Christmas Days. Parappa X Paula. So Please Review.


Parappa's Christmas Kiss.

It was a snow days in the town, a town that is called. Parappa Town, it was name after to a puppy as he's 14 years old name Parappa, he has a orange hat with a frog head in it, he ha a blue shirt, a jeans, and a sneakers. He was walking out on a speciel day in Parappa Town, tomorrow is Christmas Day, only one days left. And he's thinking a christmas gift to a sunflower he had a crush, name Sunny Funny.

Parappa have been dating Sunny when he did a rapper career and Sunny watches him with awes and happy of him. When he walk inside his home, he's checking how much money he got for a christmas present for Sunny. He only got 20 bucks, when he find something in the jewels store, he can get a one for Sunny she need.

After checking how much he got, his cellphone is ringing, he takes it out and answered "Hello?"

"Parappa, we need to talk. Now." It was Sunny, she sounded sad.

"What it is Sunny? What's wrong?" He asks as he's confuse of her tone.

I...I think we must stop seeing each others anymore. My father isn't happy about us dating. I sorry Parappa." She said as Parappa was shock as his heart is shattered.

"B-but Sunny, It almost Christmas, we can't stop seeing each others, we must spend Christmas together!" He begged her, but she can't.

"I'm sorry Parappa. Good bye." She hang up.

Parappa was shock that Sunny Funny has broke up with him, as now he's very hurt and heartbroken. A few tears drop out of his eyes. As now, Him and Sunny can't spend christmas together anymore.

He look at the moneys he has and put them in his pocket, and walk out for a walk again, he was so sad and hurt. And no one can't spend christmas with him. While he's walking out the streets, he turn and saw the couples kissing, which made Parappa sadder, he walk away from here. As then, someone call him "Hey Parappa!" He turn and saw his friends, Matt major and Paula Fox. When they when to him, they saw his face.

"Parappa? What's wrong?" Paula asks as she confuse.

"N-nothing wrong with me." He said.

"Come on Parappa, were your friends, you can tell us." Matt said to him.

Parappa sigh and told them "It's Sunny, she broke up with me today."

Matt and Paula was shock, how could Sunny broke up with Parappa, they were made a cute couple, as now Paula was so sad of poor Parappa "But, why would Sunny broke up with you?"

"It's her father, he wasn't very happy of us dating, so she and I stop seeing each others." he said as a tear drop out of his eye.

"Oh, i see." Matt understand the reason why Sunny broke him up.

Paula felt very sad about Parappa, she turn to Matt "You better go without me Matt, I'll try to cheer him up." He nodded and left and leaving her with Parappa.

She and Parappa were walking in the snow, Paula couldn't belilve that Sunny would broke him up, she felt very sorry about Parappa, but then. It was her chance. When her and Matt first met him and a teddy bear name Pj, she has a feeling in her chest as she know what, she was in love with him. But, Parappa have a crush in Sunny. Now that happen, she must do something to cheer him up.

"Parappa, I'm so sorry of your broke up." She said.

He shake his head, he's too sad to answer her, she look at him and see his face so depressed. Paula must cheer him up, it's almost Christmas.

"Come on Parappa, Christmas is coming, and you must enjoy the christmas day." She smile and hope that cheer him up.

But all Parappa do just, turn his head around and not looking at her, Paula saw that and won't do, she must think fast.

"Parappa, please, i know your sad about the break up, but you must be happy. Beside, we're have a great Christmas with the others." She said "Look, you must forget about Sunny, and give up on her. It may hurt of forgetting. But, you must, your the best rapper i ever seen, and your very cute of doing rapping."

Right after she say that, Parappa blush when she said 'Cute' He turn to her when she saw his blush and giggle, when Parappa share at her, he never knew on her face that is beautiful, and loving of her giggles.

In Parappa's thought "_Wow, i never hear her giggle like that, she's sound cute._" Then he stake his head "_W-what am I saying? She just a friend. Or better then a friend?_"

She stop giggle and look at him "Now, Parappa, there's only one more days til Christmas."

Parappa think a mins, and he turn to her and said "I'l think about that Paula, and...thanks for cheering me up." As he's blushing.

Paula look at him and said "Anytime Parappa. I got to get going now, see ya Parappa." She walk away as Parappa watch her go as he's still blushing.

"What am i going to do now? Now that Sunny broke up with me, how am i going to give up on her and moving on?" He think of this, and thought of something "Paula were always a great friend, or.." then Parappa thought of this and blush "More then a friend? When i saw her face and hear her giggle, am i feeling in love with Paula?"

He shake his head "Of course not, she just a friend." He continue walking as he thought about what Paula said, and tomorrow is Christmas, he stop and thought, he smile as he got one "Maybe, Paula is right. I'l just move on and give up Sunny, Christmas is coming. But what can i get Paula for a Christmas present?"

He think, as the light bulb on his head as he got an idea "That's it!" He run as he can and heading to the jewels store.

* * *

Meanwhile to Paula, she walking home, as she thought about what she just said to Parappa, she just said cute to him, she blush in embarrassment, she couldn't believe she just say that.

"Why did i say that?" She asks herself. "I know i had a crush on him, but, tomorrow is Christmas, what am i gonna find something for christmas?"

She thinking for a minute, then she smile as she got one. "Of course, I know what to get him for Christmas." She run to the store as she know what to get him.

When she enter, she look around something for Parappa, then she found one as she smiled "This will be a perfect christmas present for Parappa."

* * *

At Parappa's house, he place the presents in his closet and close it, as he walk to the bed and lay down "I hop Paula will like the gift." he close his eyes and his asleep.

He smile that Paula is always help and cheering him up, and when he wake up, he's gonna give his present to Paula in a morning.

* * *

In a morning day of the Christmas Day, Parappa open his presents that is under the Christmas Tree with his sister Pinto Rappa and his dad. After the they all opening their presents, Parappa left the house with Paula's present and heading to her house. He smiled that Paula will love this gift.

After he walk, he made it to Paula's house, he knock the door, as the door open, Paula was there and smile of him here. "Hi Parappa, didn't know you can come here."

"Will, Paula, i can't spend Christmas day without anyone. So, your the only one that cheers me up." He smile as it made her blush a little "May i come in Paula?"

She stopped blush and smiled saying "Of course Parappa." She walk in as Parappa entered and close her door. She sits down the couch with a present beside her. He sits down beside her and place his present beside him.

"Looks like everyone having a great Christmas Day Parappa, and i'm glad someone like you come here." She said.

"Yeah," He said as he look at her, as he can't forget of Paula said cute to him. He now has feeling for Paula, he blush and smiled. "You know Paula, i never forget that word you said to me."

She blush as she remember that, and she must confess her feeling to Parappa, as now it's Christmas, she pick up the present and give it to him saying "I got ya a present Parappa, Merry Christmas." Parappa takes it and to his lap.

He pick up his and give it to her "And i got one for you too Paula, And Merry Christmas to you too." She take it with a smile, she turn to him.

"You open your's first Parappa." she said, he nodded, as he rip the wrapping open and when he open the box, he was awes, it was a black leather jacket, with his name on it, he take it out and put it on, he smile and look at her.

"It's so cool! Thanks Paula." He said as she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Parappa." She said.

"Now you may open yours Paula." He said.

She nodded, and rip it and open the box, she gasp in shock and awes, it was a necklace with a heart on it with a 'P' for Paula, she pick it up as she put it around her neck as she smile of the gift Parappa give her.

She turn to him "Thank you. Oh, Parappa this is the beautiful present you ever give me." she smile as she move kiss his cheek. Parappa was surprise and blush when she kiss his cheek.

He rub behind his head and said "I knew you like it Paula." as then he and her look at each others, the way they're looking, they thought on them self and feeling on their heart, as they lean to their face, as what surprise of them self, they kiss on the lip with their eyes close.

"_I can't believe it, my first kiss to Parappa._" In her thought.

"_Wow, the first time of my life of kissing Paula, this is the greatest Christmas ever._" In his thought.

After that, they broke their kiss and share each others with a loving smile "Oh, Parappa. I'm so happy of the gift, and of our first kiss."

"Yeah, Paula. And im glad i move on, and im glad i had you Paula." He said as she smile at him.

"Does that mean, your my boyfriend?" She asks.

"Only if your be my girlfriend." He said as Paula giggle as he and Paula kiss again, and holding hands. They stop as he said "Merry Christmas Paula."

"Merry Christmas Parappa." She said as they look out the window as it's snowing outside, and all happy and together on Christmas Eve.

The End.

* * *

**What a nice story, isn't? And hope you like it folks. And have a Merry Christmas folks.**


End file.
